bad_guyfandomcom-20200213-history
Jack Napier
The Joker is a supervillain and the archenemy of Batman. He was first introduced in Batman #1 (Spring 1940) and has remained consistently popular. The Joker is a master criminal with a clown-like appearance, and is considered one of the most infamous criminals within Gotham City. Initially portrayed as a violent sociopath who murders people for his own amusement, the Joker later in the 1940s began to be written as a goofy trickster-thief. That characterization continued through the late-1950s and 1960s before the character became again depicted as a vicious, calculating, psychopathic killer. The Joker has been responsible for numerous tragedies in Batman's life, including the paralysis of Barbara Gordon (Batgirl/Oracle) and the murders of Jason Todd(the second Robin) and Jim Gordon's second wife Sarah Essen. Appearances Movies: * 1966's Batman (First film appearance) * 1989's Batman * 2008's The Dark Knight * 2016's Suicide Squad * 2019's Joker (Upcoming) * 2020's Birds of Prey (Unknown) (Latest appearance) TV Shows: * 2002's Birds of Prey (First TV show appearance) * 2015's Gotham- "The Blind Fortune Teller" * 2015's Gotham- "Rise of the Villains: Damned If You Do..." * 2015's Gotham- "Rise of the Villains: Knock, Knock" * 2015's Gotham- "Rise of the Villains: The Last Laugh" * 2015's Gotham- "Rise of the Villains: Strike Force" (Referenced) * 2015's Gotham- "Rise of the Villains: Scarification" (Mentioned) * 2015's Gotham- "Rise of the Villains: Tonight's the Night" (Photograph) * 2015's Gotham- "Rise of the Villains: Worse Than A Crime" (Corpse) * 2016's Gotham- "Wrath of the Villains: A Dead Man Feels No Cold" (Corpse) * 2016's Gotham- "Wrath of the Villains: This Ball of Mud and Meanness" (Images) * 2017's Gotham- "Mad City: Ghosts" (Corpse) * 2017's Gotham- "Mad City: Smile Like You Mean It" * 2017's Gotham- "Mad City: The Gentle Art of Making Enemies" * 2017's Gotham- "Heroes Rise: How the Riddler Got His Name" (Mentioned) * 2017's Gotham- "Heroes Rise: All Will Be Judged" (Mentioned) * 2017's Gotham- "A Dark Knight: Things That Go Boom" (Mentioned) * 2017's Gotham- "A Dark Knight: Queen Takes Knight" * 2017's Powerless (Non-speaking cameo) * 2018's Gotham- "A Dark Knight: A Beautiful Darkness" * 2018's Gotham- "A Dark Knight: One of My Three Soups" * 2018's Gotham- "A Dark Knight: Mandatory Brunch Meeting" * 2018's Gotham- "A Dark Knight: That's Entertainment" * 2018's Gotham- "A Dark Knight: That Old Corpse" (Corpse) * 2018's Gotham- "A Dark Knight: One Bad Day" (Mentioned) * 2018's Gotham- "A Dark Knight: No Man's Land" (Mentioned) * 2018's Titans (Non-speaking cameo) * 2019's Gotham- "Penguin, Our Hero" (Mentioned) * 2019's Gotham- "Ace Chemicals" (Indirect mentioned) (Latest appearance) Books: * 2017's Gotham: Dawn of Darkness (First book appearance) * 2018's Boys' Life: Wheels Up (Lego picture) (Latest appearance) Video Games: * 1988's Batman The Caped Crusader (Non-playable character) (Firs video game appearance) * 1989's Batman: The Video Game (Non-playable character) * 1990's Batman (Non-playable character) * 1991's Batman: Return of The Joker (Non-playable character) * 1994's The Adventures of Batman & Robin (Non-playable character) * 2000's Batman Beyond: Return of The Joker * 2001's Batman: Chaos In Gotham (Non-playable character) * 2001's Batman: Gotham City Racer (Non-playable character) * 2001's Batman: Vengeance (Non-playable character) * 2002's Justice League: Injustice For All * 2003's The Batman: Gotham City Rescue (Non-playable character) * 2003's Batman: Dark Tomorrow (Non-playable character) * 2003's Batman Rise of Sin Tzu (Non-playable character) * 2008's Lego Batman: The Video Game * 2008's Mortal Kombat Vs. DC Universe * 2009's Batman: Arkham Asylum (Non-playable character) * 2011's DC Universe Online * 2011's Batman: Arkham City * 2011's Batman Arkham City Lockdown (Non-playable character) * 2012's Gotham City Impostors * 2012's Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes * 2012's Justice League: Earth's Final Defense (Non-playable character) * 2013's Injustice: Gods Among Us * 2013's Scribblenauts Unmasked: A DC Comics Adventure (Non-playable character) * 2013's Batman: Arkham Origins (Non-playable character) * 2013's Batman: Arkham Origins Blackgate (Non-playable character) * 2014's Family Guy: The Quest For Stuff (Non-playable character) * 2014's Batman & The Flash: Hero Run (Non-playable character) * 2014's Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham * 2015's Infinite Crisis (Non-playable character) * 2015's Batman: Arkham Knight (Illusions) * 2015's DC Legends * 2015's Lego Dimensions * 2016's Teeny Titans * 2016's Batman: The Telltale Series (Non-playable character) * 2016's Batman: Arkham VR (Non-playable character) * 2016's Batman: Return to Arkham * 2017's Injustice 2 * 2017's Injustice League Action Run (Non-playable character) * 2017's Batman: The Enemy Within The Telltale Series (Non-playable character) * 2017's Arena of Valor * 2018's DC: Unchained * 2018's Lego DC Super Villains (Latest appearance) Commercials: * 2000's Batman OnStar Commercials (First commercial appearance) Equipment * Razor-sharp playing cards * Acid flowers * Cyanide pies * Joy buzzers * Joker Venom * Utility Belt Abilities * Chemistry * Geneatics * Nuclear engineering * Hand combat Played By * Heath Ledger (The Dark Knight) * Joaquin Phoenix (Joker) * Troy Baker (Batman: Arkham Origins) * Kevin Micheal Richardson (The Batman Animated TV Series) * John DiMaggio (Batman: Under the Red Hood) * Cesar Romero (Batman 1966, Batman 1968) * Cameron Monaghan (Gotham) * Michael Emerson (Batman: The Dark Knight Returns) * Tony Hale (Batman Ninja) * Jack Nicholson (Batman 1989 Movie) * Mark Hamill (Batman: The Animated Series, Lego DC Super Villains, Batman: Arkham Asylum, Batman: Arkham City, Batman: Arkham Knight, Batman: The Killing Joke) * Zach Galifianakis (The Lego Batman Movie) * Jared Leto (Suicide Squad) * Christopher Cory Smith (Lego Dimensions, Lego Batman 2: DC Superheros, Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham) Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Deceased character Category:TV show character Category:Novel character Category:Video game character Category:Lego character Category:Movie character